


You know what else is rough, you whore ?

by TheStarvingTaurus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Diego decides to show him respect, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, Klaus is annoying Diego, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarvingTaurus/pseuds/TheStarvingTaurus
Summary: When Diego had a rough day and Klaus annoys him, only succeeding to get tied up with a belt-
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	You know what else is rough, you whore ?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya !  
> I don't speak english fluently, so don't be mad at me :3

Today, Diego had been very busy. He fought some housebreakers, saved some lives... So basically, his routine.  
He was back at the mansion, falling onto the couch in a sigh. He was staring at the ceiling when Klaus came in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey big boy you're still alive ?" He said, with a slight tone of jibe.

Diego sighed again but didn't answer.

"That's rude, being number two doesn't mean that you can ignore me like that you know ?" 

Klaus poured himeslf a glass of gin while talking.

"Klaus please shut the fuck up, I'm not in a mood to talk with you"

"Wow, that's such a way to talk to your brother, Diego" he shouted ironically .

He was starting to get on his nerves and Diego knew it was going to end up in a fight. And God, he didn't want to hurt his brother at all.

"You know what ?" Klaus continued, drinking his glass. "You never pay attention to anything else than just.. Your little self. Do you know that you have a family ?"

Fuck, why did he have to start an argument NOW. 

"Fuck number four, can't you understand that I need to be alone ? Stop annoying me, I really don't need that right now" Diego sat up on the couch, and Klaus laughed.

"It's NEVER the right time, number two, you never communicate with any of us !"

"Are you high or anything ?"

"Oh, yeah, because to you I'm just a junkie always high and unable to think when I'm sober... Well, jokes on you, I am sober, you're just an asshole !"

"Fuck you, that is not what I meant !" Diego angrily stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Aww poor little boy is going to lock himself in his room ? There is no one upstairs, we're alone together, just in case."

Diego turned back to see Klaus, and offered him a snide smile.

"Oh, I see. So you decided to start the fight because you knew that no one would tell you to shut up, am I wrong ?"

"Yes you are wrong, you actually started it"

"No I wanted to avoid it." Diego sighed for the third time, really annoyed by Klaus.

"I hoped you didn't avoid arguments with Eudora when she was still alive, otherwise I think she's grateful to be dead" Klaus chuckled.

Diego glared at him. If looks could kill, Klaus would already be burried. He just crossed a line, and Diego was as angry as he could be. He walked to his brother, next to the kitchen table.

"You think yo'ure scaring me ?" Klaus laughed, challenging him with his amused look. 

Diego grabbed his collar, and stared at him in the eyes.

"You didn't have to bring her in that conversation." He said, in a grim voice. 

Klaus would never admit it, but he was a bit scared. But it wasn't enough to stop him.

"I can bring whatever I want. Any subject, like, for instance, the fact that you think you're strong ? Diego, you couldn't do anything to me."

"Oh, really ? Well I could, when I had a rough day and you annoy me"

"Everyone has rough days ya know"

Diego couldn't hold it anymore. He had to prove his brother wrong.

"You know what else is rough, you whore ?"

Klaus didn't say anything about what Diego called him.

"What?" He asked, in provoaction.

Diego was still looking at him right in the eyes.

"This."

As soon as he spokke, he flipped Klaus over and pushed him down to the table.

"Diego what ar-" 

"Shut the fuck up." Diego was holding Klaus' wrists together and undid his belt with his free hand.

Klaus was paralised, he coulnd't realize what was happening. He tried to free himself from Diego's grip, without success.  
Diego took his belt and used it to tie his brother's wrists together behind his back. 

"Please.. Diego I don't know what you're doing but please stop"

Diego asked him to shut up again, but this time Klaus managed to get up. He tried to run away but he got slapped in the face by Diego.

"Ah!" he grunted, not moving anymore.

Diego grabbed his throat and spat on his face.

"You better stay still or I swear I will stab you right in the dick." 

Klaus shook his head but only succeeded to get slapped again. Diego pushed him back against the table, hitting his head. He grunted again, but didn't move. Then his brother took Klaus' pants down, of course he wasn't wearing any underwear, and he started screaming.

"Please Diego don't do that! Plea-" But he got cut off by a hand slapping his ass. He whined, and got spanked three other times. His ass was already painful but Diego wasn't about to stop yet.

He took his own pants down and touched himself a little, until he was hard. He spat on his cock to lubricate it and pressed it agaisnt Klaus' bare skin. 

" No don't- Fuck no Diego !"

As if he didn't hear him, Diego pushed into him. Klaus screamed, tears coming to his eyes. He kept begging Diego to stop, but he gave up quickly.  
His brother was moving slowly but deep inside of him.

"See ? That is also very rough, you little bitch. But I bet you're loving that, aren't you ?"  
He sped up and groaned. Klaus obviously didn't like it, but he only kept repeating that he was sorry. His brother didn't pay attention to it and fucked him. 

It lasted a few more minutes, before Diego came inside of him. Klaus was quiet, crying and he felt dirty. His brother untied him and put his clothes back, then left Klaus here, on the table, semen dripping out of him.

At least, he was never going to annoy his dear brother anymore.


End file.
